videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparky's Adventure/Vehicle Parts
This is a comprehensive list of all vehicle parts in Sparky's Adventure. Vehicle Parts Body * Light Cube (A basic cube. You'll want lots of these for a good body!) * Heavy Cube (A heavier cube. Good for tank-based vehicles.) * Super Cube (Wow! This is rare. It's a lightweight but strong cube.) * Light Wedge (A basic wedge. Use these around edges to reduce weight.) * Heavy Wedge (A heavier wedge. Good for tank-based vehicles.) * Super Wedge (Wow! This is rare. It's a lightweight but strong wedge.) * Light Corner (A basic corner. Use these around corners to reduce weight.) * Heavy Corner (A heavier corner. Good for tank-based vehicles.) * Super Corner (Wow! This is rare. It's a lightweight but strong corner.) * Connector (A small pole. Use these to connect things, but add little weight.) * Chain (A hanging chain. You can connect things to it, but they'll flail about.) * Tray (A cargo hold. If you need to carry something, you'll want this.) * Spoiler (A classic add-on that increases acceleration using air flow.) * Seat (An essential part. Without this, you can't drive any vehicles!) * Sub-Aqua Seat (A seat with an oxygen tank. Use this in submarines.) * Taxi Seat (A comfortable taxi seat. Passengers can sit in this.) Power * Small Engine (A small, lightweight engine that doesn't use much fuel but lacks much power.) * Medium Engine (A medium, middleweight engine with decent power and fuel consumption.) * Large Engine (A big, heavy engine with great power. It needs plenty of fuel, though.) * Super Engine (Wow! This is rare. It's small, light, and powerful, and uses very little fuel.) * Small Jet (A small jet. It's pretty lightweight and powerful for its size, but uses a lot of fuel.) * Large Jet (A large jet. It's medium-weight and crazy powerful, but uses a ton of fuel.) * Bellows (A unique engine. It doesn't require any fuel, but has very little power.) All-Terrain * Small Wheel (A small, lightweight wheel. It's a bit slow and rough, but has great acceleration.) * Large Wheel (A large, heavy wheel. It's very fast and has lots of grip, but bad acceleration.) * High Grip Wheel (A wheel with lots of grip. It allows for good control at the cost of speed.) * Super Wheel (Wow! This is rare. It's small, light, and fast, with good handling and acceleration.) * Wings (A basic pair of wings. It allows you to fly, but makes handling tricky on the ground.) * Folding Wings (Wings that can be folded in. Use this for a vehicle that can fly AND drive!) * Glider (A basic glider. It won't let you fly, but you can glide pretty well with this.) * Propeller (A basic propeller. Use this to move water vehicles and make helicopters.) * Large Propeller (A larger propeller. It's heavy, but very powerful.) * Folding Propeller (Propellers that fold. You can . . . make a car-helicopter hybrid?) * Buoy (A lightweight floating object. Without enough of these, a vehicle can't float!) Storage * Small Fuel (A small fuel tank. It doesn't hold much fuel, but it's nice and lightweight.) * Medium Fuel (A medium fuel tank. It holds a fair amount of fuel, but it's a bit heavy.) * Large Fuel (A large fuel tank. It holds lots of fuel, but it's very, very heavy.) * Super Fuel (Wow! This is rare. It's small and lightweight, but it holds tons of fuel.) * Small Ammo (A small ammo tank. It doesn't hold much ammo, but it's nice and lightweight.) * Medium Ammo (A medium ammo tank. It holds a fair amount of ammo, but it's a bit heavy.) * Large Ammo (A large ammo tank. It holds lots of ammo, but it's very, very heavy.) * Super Ammo (Wow! This is rare. It's small and lightweight, but it holds tons of ammo.) Weapons * Missile Launcher (A basic missile launcher. It blasts small rockets at enemies.) * Homing Missile Launcher (A powerful blaster. It shoots homing rockets at enemies.) * Boxing Box (A box with a boxing glove inside. It punches enemies from afar.) * Bomb-Bot (A robot that shoots bombs. You can blow up your enemies in spectacular fashion.) * Land Mine Layer (A robot that lays land mines. It allows you to set bombs on the ground.) * Spider Bomb-Bot (A robot that shoots spider-shaped bombs that home in on enemies.) * Flamethrower (A flamethrower. It can ignite enemies on fire at short range.) * Frost Gun (A frost-firing gun. It can freeze enemies at short range.) * Blowout (A weapon of the winds. It pushes things away with wind power.) * Laser Cannon (A massive laser blaster. It requires a charge, but fires a powerful laser.) Gadgets * Bumper (A bouncy bumper. Bumps anything that touches it away.) * Spring (A remote-controlled spring. You can use it to make vehicles jump.) * Sticky Ball (A sticky ball on a rope. It sticks to things, giving you limited control.) * Vacuum (A simple vacuum. It sucks things up and shoots them back out.) * Pipe (Attach some of these to a vacuum, and anything sucked up will come out of them!) * Cloaking Device (A spy-style cloaking device. It makes your vehicle invisible.) * Anchor (A strange device. It allows you to increase the weight of your vehicle at will.) * Hinge (A unique gizmo. You can use this to create modifiable vehicles.) * Mini-Bomb (When it detonates, it will detach the parts on both ends.)